Hole
by Magicdandelion
Summary: ¿Qué sucede después de un Obliviate? ¿Qué sucede cuándo todo lo que era tuyo desaparece de repente? Hermione no recuerda nada de su vida como bruja, después de que un misterioso mago de cabello platino le borrara la memoria, años después de aquel suceso, estos dos personajes se vuelven a encontrar, ¿Qué sucederá ahora?
1. Prefacio: Obliviate

-¡Es la chica, es la chica!- Dijo una voz femenina terriblemente emocionada, mientras observaba el cuerpo inerte de una Gryffindor de cabello castaño- ¡Hay que matarla!- Dijo aún con más emoción.

-No.- Dijo una voz grave, masculina, que era la persona que sostenía a la chica en brazos- El señor tenebroso quiere a Potter, no a su amiga sangre sucia.

Hermione en la batalla del ministerio, había recibido un Desmaius muy eficaz, en estos momentos Yaxley la sostenía como si fuera la cosa más repulsiva de todo el planeta, varios mortífagos se habían reunido alrededor de Yaxley y de Bellatrix, que trataban de determinar el destino de la joven.

-Pero no podemos dejarla así como si nada- Dijo otra voz, que correspondía a Lucius Malfoy- Podría despertar en cualquier momento y delataría nuestro paradero.

-Vaya Malfoy- Contesto sarcásticamente Yaxley- Tú fuiste el que sugirió que la trajéramos a tu mansión, debimos de haberla dejado en el ministerio.

Hermione se movió ligeramente, lo que hizo que todos los presentes en el gran salón Malfoy se pusieran alerta.

-¡Era eso o que empezara a chillar y llegara la orden hacia donde estábamos nosotros!- Gritó molesto Malfoy.

La Gryffindor soltó un gemido y entonces todos supieron que estaba a punto de despertar del encantamiento, Bellatrix, más impacientada que nunca, susurró.

-Démonos prisa, ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

-Podemos regresarla…- Susurró una voz lejana.

-Sí claro- Respondió Malfoy con acidez- Y que delate el paradero del señor tenebroso.

-Y si la matamos…- Sugirió otro.

Ya se había pensado esa opción, pero había sido rechazada desde el principio, aunque ahora, la idea no estaba tan mal…

-¿En este momento?- Dijo una emocionada Bellatrix.

- Claro, hay que terminar con esta asquerosa sangre sucia. Dijo Malfoy con desdén, así que mientras los mortífagos salían del salón para recuperar su varitas mágicas (Sí, las habían olvidado) Un chico de cabello platino que había estado escondido en otra habitación se acercó al cuerpo de Hermione, el cual se movía demasiado y estaba a punto de despertar.

-Granger…- Susurró, mientras sacaba su varita mágica y apuntaba al cuerpo sereno de la castaña.

Murmuró algunas palabras, pero lo único que se alcanzó a escuchar fue _"Obliviate"._


	2. Reencuentro

-Despierta- Le susurraba una voz delicada a una joven de cabello castaño completamente dormida- Vamos, Elizabeth, despierta.

La castaña abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la monotonía de diario, en la estación de metro de Londres había pasado los últimos años, Alice siempre le decía que la encontró como a un bebé en una puerta de desconocidos, arrojada a un mundo nuevo, estaba inconsciente y cuando despertó, no recordaba su nombre ni su edad, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí y estaba demasiado asustada.

-De seguro se golpeó demasiado fuerte la cabeza.- Sugirió Joseph, uno de los muchachos que iban con Alice y le daba comida, ella estaba muy agradecida con él por eso, Alice vivía en la estación de metro de Londres desde que tenía 13 años, escapó de su casa por la difícil situación que tenía con su padre, el día en que encontró a la joven, tenía 16.

-Puede ser. Susurró ella, en realidad, la chica no parecía tener más edad que ella, incluso se veía más joven, las facciones delicadas cubiertas de heridas se veían inocentes, como las de una niña, Alice pensó que no tendría más de 15 años.

Al principio, no sabían cómo llamarla, puesto que ella no había recordado su nombre por más que lo intentaba, así que optaron por llamarla "Niña" o "Elizabeth" porque en palabras de Joseph: "Va a tener el carácter de toda una Elizabeth Bennet", al parecer "Elizabeth" ya se había acostumbrado a ese nombre y lo había adoptado como suyo.

Pero volvamos a aquella fría mañana de Diciembre, dónde la nieve invadía todos los recovecos de la ciudad de Londres de 1999, mientras Alice intentaba despertar a Elizabeth de su sueño, ella soñaba o más bien, tenía una pesadilla.

_Se encontraba agazapada contra la pared, no podía sostener su pequeño cuerpo por más tiempo, sentía que se iba a desmayar, era mucho más pequeña que ahora, contaba con unos 11 años, o al menos eso sentía, un personaje deforme iba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos._

_¡Se encontraba en un baño! Elizabeth no comprendía qué hacía ahí, sólo quería despertar si era que eso se trataba de un sueño._

_-¡Distráelo!- Gritó un niño de ojos verdes que la miraba con desesperación, tenía una extraña cicatriz de rayo en la frente y usaba unas gafas totalmente redondas, la horrible criatura se detuvo y miró al niño, se abalanzó sobre él y Elizabeth contuvo las ganas de gritar_

_-¡Eh, cerebro de guisante!- Gritó un niño pelirrojo que Elizabeth no había detectado, le tiró una cañería de metal, pero la horrible cosa no pareció notar el golpe, pero se detuvo de nuevo y volvió su mirada hacia el chico pelirrojo, entonces el niño de ojos verdes se volvió hacia Elizabeth._

_-¡Vamos, corre, corre!_

Elizabeth despertó, respirando agitadamente y se topó con la mirada horrorizada de Alice.

-Dios mío Liz, ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla?

Elizabeth sólo atinó a decir que sí con la cabeza, miró a todas partes pero se encontró con lo mismo, las paredes de ladrillos de la estación y las vías del metro.

Ningún ser horripilante ni baños escolares.

-No te preocupes Alice, sólo fue un sueño. Dijo, en parte se había aliviado de que así fuera, al menos no había horribles criaturas persiguiéndola, pero en parte, quería que fuera real por los dos niños a los cuáles había visto, se le habían hecho extrañamente familiares.

Alice suspiró y ayudó a Elizabeth a levantarse.

-Hoy Joseph y Michael no van a poder traernos algo de desayunar, ni siquiera las tazas de café baratas que luego roban del restaurante- Empezó a explicar Alice, un poco cansada, debajo de sus bonitos ojos azules se reflejaban las oscuras medias lunas que denotaban el estrés y el insomnio que tenía Alice desde que escapó de casa, pero prefería eso a tener el pie fracturado porque su padre, totalmente ebrio, la arrojara por las escaleras- Así que tendremos que infiltrarnos nosotras, bien sabes que no nos alcanza.

Elizabeth sonrió resignada, nunca había sido muy fanática de romper las reglas y eso incluía robar, pero se tenía que acostumbrar.

-Vaya, ¿Ya abrieron al menos?- Preguntó Elizabeth un poco nerviosa

-Sí, vamos.

Se dirigieron al pequeño local que, como decía Alice, estaba abierto, formularon un plan para conseguir su desayuno del día y el plan era que Elizabeth distraería a los dueños para que Alice lograra infiltrarse a la bodega y conseguir la comida suficiente para las dos, la idea ponía a Elizabeth un poco nerviosa, puesto que no era muy buena mentirosa y las podrían delatar rápidamente, pero la sonrisa de confianza que le dio Alice le dio más fuerzas de lo que creyó y se armó de valor para entrar en acción.

-Buenos días señorita- Empezó a decir una señora rolliza que se encargaba del local- ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

Elizabeth empezó una larga cháchara que mantuvo a la señora bastante entretenida por mucho tiempo, puesto que le seguía la conversación e incluso la misma Elizabeth se estaba empezando a divertir, la señora le empezó a contar una de las cosas más extrañas que pasaron hace ya unos años.

-¿Sabes niña? Fue un suceso muy extraño, tanto así que sólo recuerdo las luces volando alrededor de la calle, mi sobrina que de una extraña y muy confidencial fuente- Dijo esto en tono misterioso- Me contó lo que sucedió esa tarde.

Según mi sobrina, un joven de cabello extremadamente rubio pasaba por la calle, cabizbajo, según ella, entonces otros dos jóvenes lo abordaron, extremadamente furiosos, uno, según mi adorable Anna, tenía unas gafas redondas y una cicatriz en forma de rayo, mientras que el otro, era más pelirrojo que un jitomate y tenía la cara del mismo tono, seguramente por el coraje…- Elizabeth contuvo la respiración, justamente esas características tenían los dos chicos con los que había soñado, pero, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de contestar, se contuvo, quería seguir escuchando- Estos dos chicos le empezaron a gritar cosas horribles al otro, preguntaban sobre una persona, una chica, pienso yo… según mi sobrina, decían cosas como: "¡¿Qué le hiciste a Hermione maldito hurón?!" "¿¡Dónde está?!" "¿¡La mataste maldito perro?!" A lo cual el rubio sólo contestaba, arrastrando las palabras: "Vamos Potter, yo ni siquiera sabía que Granger había desaparecido" Esto querida, parecía enfurecer más a los otros dos y de repente, empezó como una guerra de luces, ambos sacaron dos pequeños palos de madera y de ellos salían chispas y cosas así, todos entraron en pánico, es lo único que recuerdo, lo demás, te repito hermosa, me lo contó mi sobrina.

"Potter" "Granger" "Hermione" esos nombres le eran familiares a Elizabeth, creía haberlos escuchado en alguna parte, tal vez en alguna conversación o leídos en un libro, pero lo que se le hacía más extraño era que los dos chicos correspondieran a las características de los chicos de su sueño.

-¡Daniela! ¡Daniela!- Chilló una voz masculina, en ese momento, un hombre salía sosteniendo a Alice bruscamente por los hombros, Elizabeth ahogó un grito de horror- Hay una ladronzuela en tu negocio, la he visto husmeando entre la bodega. Acusó ese hombre a Alice, ella le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Elizabeth, parecía estar a punto de llorar del dolor, el hombre la sostenía demasiado fuerte, Elizabeth, no soportaba ver a su amiga sufrir y se dirigió hacia ella.

-¡Déjela! ¡La esta lastimando!- Gritó mientras sujetaba a Alice contra ella, la chica de ojos azules era más baja que Elizabeth, así que la acunó entre sus brazos mientras ella lloraba, ya sea del impacto que le causó que la atraparan o del dolor.

-¡Así que tú eres cómplice de esta ladrona!- Chilló la señora mientras agarraba del cabello a Elizabeth, que no gritó, pero se quedó extremadamente quieta.

-¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme!- Le chillaba mientras intentaba zafarse de las enormes manos de la señora.

-¡En estos momentos llamaré a la policía!- Dijo la señora- ¡Ahora no se puede confiar en nadie!

La señora arrastró a Elizabeth hacia el teléfono, mientras el hombre hacía lo mismo con Alice detrás, que por el susto, ya se había desmayado.

-Ahora sí vas a ver niñata radonzue…- Pero no alcanzó a terminar la oración porque en esos momentos un hombre cubierto de nieve entraba al local, tenía la mirada fija en Elizabeth y ella sintió cómo sus ojos gris hielo la analizaban de arriba abajo, mientras abría la boca de par en par, como si estuviera viendo un espectro.

Draco no lo podía creer, no pensaba que se podía encontrar con Granger de nuevo, la analizó de pies a cabeza, lucía más delgada que antes, su ropa muggle le quedaba extremadamente grande y las mejillas se le habían hundido, pero seguía manteniendo ese brillo en sus ojos marrones, ese brillo que había hecho que él la volteara a ver, (¡Que un Malfoy mirara a una sangre sucia era de por sí un gran logro!).

La había visualizado desde la ventana, pero no podía estar seguro de que fuera ella, así que decidió acercarse, al ver que la asquerosa señora muggle la estaba arrastrando por el cabello, por inercia, entró al local rápidamente, todo se detuvo en su interior al ver que no se había equivocado, Hermione Granger estaba en frente de él.

Aún no podía comprender por qué le había lanzado el Obliviate hace ya algunos años, de seguro pensó que así podría estar a salvo de la guerra que estaba a punto de desatarse.

Pero, esperen… ¿Por qué él, un Malfoy, descendiente de un linaje perfecto, querría salvar la miserable vida de una sangre sucia? Eso fue lo que pensó después de que la arrojó al mundo muggle, en esa vieja estación de metro de Londres, analizó esa acción durante todos los años siguientes, ya en ese año, había entendido que, por primera vez, quería hacer una acción buena en su vida, quería hacer algo que lo diferenciara de los demás Malfoy, quería destacar y en cierta manera rebelarse por todas las leyes que sus padres le habían impuesto, sabía que no correría ningún riesgo, que nunca lo atraparían, ni siquiera el mismo señor tenebroso.

Aún recordaba, divertido, la cara de desconcierto que puso Lucius cuando no encontró a Granger en el salón de la mansión, lo interrogó, furioso, pero Draco sólo contestó, con una sonrisa torcida:

-Padre, créeme que no quiero fundar un circo de fenómenos sangre sucia, ni sé porqué preguntas.

Al parecer a Lucius le bastó esa respuesta, bueno, nunca escuchaba demasiado bien a Draco.

La mirada de Hermione estaba puesta en él, intensamente, tal vez lo trataba de reconocer, desconocía si después del Obliviate podías seguir recordando algunas cosas, según sus conocimientos, no, era permanente al menos que se revirtiera el efecto.

-Señora…- Dijo el chico de cabello rubio, que miraba intensamente a Elizabeth- No creo que sea buena idea armar tantos escándalos aquí, después de todo, su local no va muy bien hoy en día. Lo último lo dijo con cierta cizaña y desdén, lo que provocó que la mujer aflojara la fuerza en sus manos, liberando un poco a Elizabeth.

-Es que no entiende joven- Susurró la mujer, con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas- Estas dos muchachas han venido con la intención de robarme.

El chico sonrió, pensó Elizabeth, pero no era una sonrisa en sí, si no una especie de mueca torcida.

-Vamos señora, esa ni siquiera usted se la cree. Diciendo esto, miró al hombre que sostenía a Alice por los hombros y faltó poco para que este se pusiera a llorar, al parecer, ya tenían antecedentes con ese chico antes- Y usted, aprenda a no husmear en asuntos ajenos.

En ese momento, el hombre desapareció detrás de la puerta, provocando que el chico sonriera de nuevo.

La mujer fue retrocediendo hasta desaparecer sin más y sólo quedaban Alice, Elizabeth y el chico.

Alice corrió para agradecerle, pero el joven retrocedió, un poco asqueado por el aspecto de la joven, lo que provocó que Elizabeth frunciera el ceño.

Seguía ocasionando problemas, pensó Draco, al ver la escena de la señora con Hermione y la otra chica, que por cierto había tenido el ademán de acercarse para decirle algo, él la observó bien, no tenía aspecto saludable y lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos eran enfermedades o cosas por el estilo, así que retrocedió, asqueado.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Hermione, entre asustada y sorprendida.

Él la miró, con los ojos extremadamente abiertos, por la sorpresa.

-Draco Malfoy. Respondió secamente, Hermione lo miró con desconfianza- ¿Y tú?- Preguntó, para bromear, quería ver que le contestaba la sangre sucia.

-Se llama Elizabeth.- Contestó la chica por ella, ¿Elizabeth? ¿Ese era su nuevo nombre? ¡Qué nombre más común! Bueno, no era que Hermione fuera un nombre extremadamente especial.

Soltó una risotada burlona, Hermione "Elizabeth", lo miró confundida, era demasiado gracioso verla así, totalmente ignorante acerca de su verdadero mundo, por fin no iba a ser la insoportable sabelotodo que fue en sus épocas de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué hay de gracioso aquí?

Pero él no contestó, sólo siguió riendo, era una risa cruel y burlona, que no le sentó demasiado bien a la joven.

-Que por fin te tengo como quería, Granger.


End file.
